kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Magical Puzzle Clash
Kingdom Hearts Magical Puzzle Clash is a "match three"-style Internet game on Disney.com used for promoting Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Gameplay At the beginning, the player can choose to play as Roxas, Axel, or Xion. There are five worlds (mistakenly called "Realms") that the player must battle their way through: Agrabah, Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Beast's Castle, and Neverland. At the beginning of each world, the player is told "Heartless are attacking, you must defeat them!" There are five battles per world, with the fifth battle being a Boss Battle. The battles end whenever the Heartless's or the Player's HP reaches 0. The Heartless's HP is depleted by matching blocks of identical color in sets of three or more, while the Player's HP decreases when the opponent makes matches. Matching more than three blocks creates "Power Ups" that can destroy whole rows or cross sections. The Player's maximum HP will match the opponents maximum HP, except for boss battles. Both the player and the Heartless can use spell blocks, which can hinder their opponent or help themselves. As the game progresses, opponents will be able to use the more powerful spells, forcing the player to become better at using spells. Power Ups There are three types of Power Up in the game. Each character has a specific Power Up that is available only to them to go along with two Power Ups that are available to all characters. A Power Up is activated by switching it with another token. Row Destroyer Destroys the row that it is moved into. Created by matching 4 tokens at once. Crossroad Destroyer Destroys the row and column that it it moved into. Created by matching 5 or more tokens at once. Roxas's Power Up Destroys all tokens on the board that match its color. Available to Roxas only. Axel's Power Up Destroys several random tokens at once. Available to Axel only. Xion's Power Up Changes the color and shape of the tokens. Available to Xion only. Spells Slow Opponent's tokens move slower - Blind A hovering cloud blocks the opponent's view. Only visible tokens may be swapped - Block A cap appears on the upper part of the board, temporarily preventing new tokens from falling into play - Confusion All tokens change color but only in appearance. You can no longer tell which is which - Remedy Removes a harmful opponent’s spell Only removes the most recently cast spell Freeze Freeze a certain amount of tokens on your opponents' board Frozen tokens may still be used as normal, just not swapped Remove Spell Removes a randomly chosen spell from your opponent's spell bar - Randomizer Several tokens on the opponent's board are swapped at random Each cast of this spell randomizes the opponent's board three times Petrify Several Tokens on your opponents board are turned to useless stones The stones can only be removed by getting them to the bottom of the board or casting Remedy Silence Prevents your opponent from casting spells Only applies to spells that the opponent has when Silence is cast Remove Removes all power ups from your opponents board - Thunder Reduce a small amount of the enemys hit points - Blizzara Reduce a moderate amount of the enemys hit points - Firaga Reduce a huge amount of the enemys hit points - Cure Heal a small amount of hit points - Cura Heal a moderate amount of hit points - Curaga Heal a huge amount of hit points - Battles Agrabah *Match 1: Shadow-100 HP *Match 2: Scarlet Tango-132 HP *Match 3: Fire Plant-163 HP *Match 4: Deserter-195 HP *Match 5 (Boss Fight): Large Armor-295 HP Wonderland *Match 6: Sapphire Elegy-258 HP *Match 7: Blizzard Plant-290 HP *Match 8: Tricky Monkey-322 HP *Match 9: Pink Concerto-353 HP *Match 10 (Boss Fight): Lurk Lizard-501 HP Olympus Coliseum *Match 11: Flare Note-417 HP *Match 12: Li'l Cannon-448 HP *Match 13: Jumbo Cannon-480 HP *Match 14: Clay Armor-512 HP *Match 15 (Boss Fight): Morning Star-706 HP Neverland *Match 16: Turquoise March-575 HP *Match 17: Air Battler-607 HP *Match 18: Bubble Beat-638 HP *Match 19: Wavecrest-670 HP *Match 20 (Boss Fight): Emerald Serenade-912 HP Gallery File:Kingdom_Hearts_Magical_Puzzle_Clash.png|Gameplay of Kingdom Hearts Magical Puzzle Clash. External links *Game site See also *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Gummiship Studio'' de:Kingdom Hearts Magical Puzzle Clash Category:Games